


What in the World is 'Hot Cereal' Cherry Blossom!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [11]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Cherry Blossom and Rockstar go out and find a very special someone and try to grant their wish.
Relationships: Adventurer Cookie/Blackberry Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	What in the World is 'Hot Cereal' Cherry Blossom!

When I woke up Cherry Blossom and Angel were making breakfast. They made a fire and were using some of the stuff BlackBerry brought to make a makeshift stove. BlackBerry, fortunately, brought a LOT of stuff. Pots, pans, plates, bowls, blankets, food, EVERYTHING! Which was great, because I was SOOO hungry. When I finally got to them, I looked like a mess. My hair was everywhere and I had barely gotten any sleep the night before.

" Rockstar Cookie! Good morning!" Angel beamed once I stepped even one foot close to them, haha, such a nice kid.

Cherry Blossom smiles and looks up. " Good morning Rockstar! Angel, want to tell Rockstar what we're making?"

" We're making choco hot cereal! It's the best!" Angel giggled and clapped. " I wish it would hurry up and boil though, I'm excited!"

" We have to stir it in slowly or else it will clump together!" Cherry Blossom chuckled, stirring the pot. " This stuff doesn't last as long as you'd think, it goes bad by tomorrow!"

" I thought that stuff lasted for years man." I lean on the wagon, BlackBerry is still asleep in it, which is weird because she usually wakes up at 6 am. " What time is it...?"

" Hmmm, a quarter to ten!" Cherry Blossom checks her watch. Both BlackBerry and Cherry Blossom got a watch. BlackBerry said it was OK to take them from some drawer in the mansion, because the person who owned it wasn't there anymore. She sure does talk about that owner dude a lot. Under her breath though, like she WANTS to talk about them, but thinks it'll bother us. Or maybe bother her. " And I just got done pouring all the mix in! It should be done in no time! Angel, would you like to stir?"

" Yaya! I'll make sure not to burn myself~! Or the food!" Angel giggles, taking the mixing spoon from Cherry Blossom.

" Good job!" She smiles. " Hey Rockstar- Come over here with me..." Cherry Blossom takes my arm and walks me all the way across to the right side of the street. Everyone else was on the left side, even Zombie. " Hey, you see that group of trees? Look at the bottom of them.

" Uuuh, OK crazy lady!" I chuckle, obviously joking, but Cherry Blossom seems serious. I look at the trees then lower my eyes to the bottom... " HOLY IS THAT A-" She covers my mouth.

She continues on, whispering. " Sh! Yes, that's a Jellywalker body, which means, if I'm correct, there's someone THERE, behind the trees. How could they not notice us?!"

" Should we check it out...?"

" DUH! Let's go..." She slowly tip-toes toward the small group of trees and bushes, still dragging me along. We come up right to the trees. My hearts beating so fast, another cookie? No, it's probably another Jellywalker, and I'm weak! And I dunno' if Cherry Blossom is strong or not! It could kill us in a second! Knight is asleep, he couldn't come and chop off its head for us! Cherry Blossom and i decide to pounce and look around the tree on the count of three... " 1... 2... 3!" We jump over behind the tree. And...

" Thank Millennial! It's a cookie!" I cheer. It a very obviously beat up cookie, they're asleep with a hat drooped over their face. They had rope hanging over their should, as they sloppily sat up against the tree. They looked pretty muscular, and had golden hair. " What do we do? Wake it up?"

" They aren't an 'it'! They're another cookie!" Cherry Blossom cheered, which woke up the new found discovery of a cookie.

" Hm... Ah! Oh my gosh!" They sat up, their hat falling onto their lap. They tried backing up, but they were sitting on the ground, and were against the tree. " You folks have to get away from me! Go now! Seriously!"

" What? Man, we found a creep, was a DOWNER!" I groan. Cherry Blossom elbows me. " Hey-"

" Why do you want us to leave? Aren't you glad you found new cookies too?" Cherry Blossom says, smiling sympathetically. " Plus, you killed that Jellywalker, yeah!"

" Yes!" The cookie stands up. " I'm so so glad I got to see new cookies. And I DID kill that Jellywalker, but you still need to leave. Before I killed the bud off, it bit me That means I'm INFECTED. I don't want to turn on y'all. I was kind of... Resting here to die, the view is pretty." We WERE surrounded by pretty gold and green meadows, but still! Mans is NOT rocking a good vibe...

" Oh... You don't look turned yet though! When did you get bitten?"

" A-About 15 minutes ago, I was dog tired hehe... Hey, pink lady, can I... See your wrist real quick? The right one?"

" Uh? Sure!" Cherry Blossom cocks her head but does as they says, and holds up her right arm, so they can see her wrist.

" This is my watch..." The stranger says. " This is my watch, it was at my house, which isn't too far away from here, baby was at that house, she keeps it locked... She must've let you in- DO YOU HAVE BLACKBERRY?!" They yell. Cherry Blossom nods, backing away.

" Did you say that you own that big old house? Rockiiin man." I chuckle. " And yeah, she's with us. Why? You some stalker?"

" I'm her fiance, that's what. Can you take me to her? Please! I want to see her before I go PLEASE." The cookie begs.

" Of course!" Trusting them that easily? Cherry Blossom either has guts or no brain. I'm pretty sure it's the former, she's super smart, always making up witty scenarios. " Follow us! By the way, I'm Cherry Blossom, and the other is Rockstar Cookie!" She beams, starting to walk across the street, we both follow.

" Name's Adventurer Cookie. Thank you so so much." Adventurer was visibly shaking. " I'm so lucky to have run to you guys! I feel like man of the hour!" He chuckles. This dude is slowly having Jellywalker poison spread through his bloodstream and he's THAT happy? How admirable! I'm sure he's happy though, he said he was BlackBerry's fiance.  
We get to the wagon, Cherry Blossom tells Adventurer where BlackBerry is, well, after meeting a very excited Angel, Who offered him some of the food. He went over to the wagon, where BlackBerry was still sleeping. And shook her a little, he was obviously holding back tears.

" Cherry Blossom...?" BlackBerry sat up, rubbing her eyes a bit. It wasn't long until her sleepy face turned into complete and total shock. TOTAL shock, her eyes shot open, and her jaw was on the ground! It was insa-ane! " Adventurer Cookie?" She quickly hopped out of the wagon and grabbed him by his shoulders firmly. " That's REALLY you, right?"

" It sure is little lady!" He laughed, quickly grabbing her up in his arms and swinging her around. Damn couples. Let lonely people be lonely in peace. >:'( " How are ya'? Are you safe? Did these people kidnap you?"

" Haha! No I went with them! They're searching for cookies! And where did you come from?" She smiled, making him put her down, and kissing his cheek. 

" These two found me! I saw my old watch and connected the dots." He practically REFUSED to stop hugging her, but I doubt BlackBerry minded, that sap! " Hey baby, I got something really bad to tell you. I can't hide it any longer without feeling guilty." He stopped hugging her and stared at her seriously, grabbing her by her shoulders."

" Yes, what is it?" She was still smiling, ear-to-ear. Aw this is gruesome.

" I was bit by one of those Jellywalker stinkers. I ain't going to live much longer." BlackBerry immediately stopped smiling.

" You... What?"

**Author's Note:**

> fanservice dot com


End file.
